Different Perspectives
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Crossposted from tumblr; prompt by alternative27angel. A new power forward had transferred to Seirin. He is a ridiculously easygoing oddball who's extremely affectionate with people he likes. Yep! Meet Ogiwara Shigehiro, jersey number 14. It's just about time for the entire Seirin Team to have a different perspectives than the Generation of Miracles! OgiKuro. Chiri's 60th fic! *o*


From the very moment Kagami saw the kid with black hair and baby blue eyes, he was instantly reminded of both Aomine and Kiyoshi-senpai.

Which didn't make a lot of sense because those two were as different as heaven and earth. But he got this sort of amicable aura and a kind of easygoingness that Kagami really liked. He wore a wristband on his left wrist so Kagami assumed that he would be joining the team soon. Could he trust this guy?

But then he could hear a sound of pencil case cluttering on the floor from the seat behind him. And that could only mean that Kuroko had somehow dropped his pencil case on the ground. Kagami looked behind to his partner, who looked like he had just seen a superman. His azure-colored eyes widened and his lips were trembling.

"O-Ogi-"

"Class this is Ogiwara Shigehiro, he just moved from Kyoto and will be enrolled in our class. Treat him nicely."

"Wassup? Ogiwara Shigehiro, Shige's fine! And the reason I come here is to meet with my best friend!" A huge grin was plastered across his face as he faced towards the very back of the class. For the very first time since Kuroko enrolled in Seirin, he was the center of attention. Kagami thought that the kid was pushing it, and if he somehow made Kuroko upset, he would definitely lose the trust of the Senpais he hadn't even meet yet.

But then a beaming smile rose on Kuroko's lips as he looked at the transfer student with a fond stare.

"Long time no see, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko breathed out almost inaudibly, but Kagami caught it just fine.

And he thought he could trust this guy, since Kuroko showed him his emotions right away.

* * *

"My name is Ogiwara Shigehiro, I want to join the basketball club!"

Hyuuga looked at Riko, who in turn looked at Kiyoshi. The entire team was stunned by the appearance of their sophomore duo with another boy who reminded them of both Aomine and Kiyoshi all at the same time. He walked in with his arms around Kuroko, hugging him like he was some sort of a teddy bear and his chin was rested on top of Kuroko's tealhead.

"Shige! I never expect to see you here!" Kiyoshi was the first to greet the unknown sophomore with an airy smile. The sophomore nodded happily. "It's also nice to see you, Teppei-nii! You know mom really misses you a lot so you should come by our apartment and have some stews! Maybe bring Jii-chan and Baa-chan too!" The raven-head babbled.

"I'm definitely doing that then." Kiyoshi laughed. "Guys, this is my cousin, Ogiwara Shigehiro. And if I'm not wrong, he's also your childhood friend, right Kuroko?" The phantom nodded silently.

"I'm Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of this team." Hyuuga stepped up and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-senpai!" The kid took his offered hand with a slight bow. He liked this kid already.

The blue-eyed teen went to his best friend's back and hugged him again, all the while striking an amicable conversation with Kagami, who looked like he was enjoying himself.

And Kuroko. Boy, Riko had never seen the tealhead so happy during the entire year they've spent together. He would occasionally try to break free from his childhood friend's hug, but will sigh in defeat as the kid showed a pout across his face.

All in all, the Seirin team welcomed their new member with warm attitude, especially after he shouted 'I WANNA BE THE BEST IN JAPAN WITH KUROKO!' to the mob of students just before the morning assembly.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Seirin team to see that there was _something _between Ogiwara and Kuroko. The kid played power forward as well as Kagami although he used a much more graceful style than Kagami's intense play. And he could catch each and every pass Kuroko had made for him, including ignite pass kai.

Ogiwara was an oddball with the way he showed affections, respect, and gratitude. He would hug Izuki for giving him a pass, he would high-five Kagami after an intense one-on-one, he would try to kiss Hyuuga for scoring a three point, but it was the most apparent with Kuroko.

Ogiwara seemed to treat their sixth man like he was some sort of a human-sized teddy bear. He would squeal like a giddy girl whenever Kuroko managed a phantom shot, he would hug the phantom from behind while the smaller teen practically had to drag him everywhere, he would lift Kuroko up and let him sit on his lap, and so on. But it wasn't annoying to the extent Kise Ryouta would have done. Quite the contrary...

The Seirin team found this extremely cute.

Ogiwara tattled on Kuroko like an extremely worried older brother and was the best one amongst them to interpret Kuroko's emotions. He worked the fastest whenever he sensed that Kuroko was displeased with something and would try to comfort the tealhead even when he didn't really need it.

And he also got along with Kagami, a feat that was a major plus for both power forwards. And the fact that Shige was actually a tittle-tattle made Kagami far less-injured than last year's many injuries.

Aida Riko smiled at her team. This year, they might be able to _win_.

* * *

Kise Ryouta, along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles were visibly astounded at the sight before them. But Kise more than the others because he was practically _seeing _it.

Kurokocchi was sitting on top of a guy's lap, his head resting on his shoulder as the guy fanned him with a traditional fan. He was yelling for Pocari to Kagami, who instantly threw him one.

He'd heard of him, of course. Ogiwara Shigehiro, Seirin's newest power forward. He was an entirely different species from an intense power player like Kagami. He was more of the speed-type, using utterly graceful drives and beautiful dunks instead of Aominecchi or Kagamicchi's powerful moves.

After Kagamicchi moved away from his team's bench for a good rest, Kise approached him, golden eyes still lingering on Kurokocchi who looked _way _too comfortable on Ogiwara's arms.

"Kagamicchi, who's that?" Kise whispered, almost _hissing _at the redhead. "Hah? That's Ogiwara, he just joined recently."

"I know _that_ but who is he to Kurokocchi?" Unbeknownst to Kise himself, the rest of the Generation of Miracles were thinking of the same thing on their bleachers. Aomine had never seen the kid who was hugging Tetsu before, Midorima only sighed at their shameful public display of affection even when he was curious himself. Murasakibara didn't really care, though, but he was a little worried for Kuro-chin. And Akashi was utterly curious and was thinking of seriously demanding an explanation from Tetsuya after the match is over.

"Ogiwara to Kuroko, huh? Come to think of it, I haven't really asked as well. They looked really good together though. I just caught them awkwardly making out in the locker room, it's cu- oi, Kise!"

Kise (and the rest of the Generation of Miracles) was no longer listening as the mysterious new member of Seirin landed a kiss on top of their phantom sixth man's lips before grinning widely. He ruffled Kurokocchi's hair before letting the smaller teen down on took off his t-shirt to reveal a number 14 jersey.

"Alright, Kagami! I'm all fired up! Let's switch!" Kagami rolled his eyes before high fiving the kid, who then joined Kurokocchi on the court.

They bumped fists, and Aomine was the first to notice that they were wearing matching wristbands. And they both looked quite old, which meant that they had it for quite some time...

He also noticed how he utilized Tetsu's passes. Instead of waiting for the passes like Kagami did, Ogiwara threw the basketball to places that had nobody on them, before it suddenly began to bounce back to his hands. He used Tetsu's ability better than Kagami, making full use of the fact that the enemy wasn't able to see Kuroko for as long as his misdirection was still in place.

Aomine also thought that the kid had bested Kise on his game, together with Tetsu, even better than Kagami had.

And when Seirin was declared the winner, the Ogiwara-kid lifted Tetsu up from the ground and kissed him square on his lips, making the entire Seirin team whistled and catcalled and even Kagami threw a friendly jab on the head to a very flustered Tetsu.

If the Seirin team had welcomed their newest member with warm and sunny disposition, the Generation of Miracles had been pissed to the point of sheer frustration.

* * *

_I hope you like it XD I had so much fun writing this XD_


End file.
